Frustración en el acto
by anis weasley
Summary: ONE SHOT. -Vístete- me ordeno después de un rato, al darse cuenta que yo no reaccionaba.-Como luzco – le dije después de arreglarme en pelo -Perfecta… un poco exaltada pero perfecta- dijo entre risas -Que frustración- gruñí. B/E lean se van a sorprender


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, solo juego con ello, pero la 'historia es creación mía...

.

.

"_**One Shot"**_

_**Frustración en el acto.**_

.

.

Era sábado no teníamos nada mejor que hacer en una tarde en Forks. Estaba acostada en el pecho de novio Edward, que estaba acomodado en el sofá de mi casa, viendo una película, bueno de mi parte trataba de ver la película, ya no me acordaba del nombre de la película, ni de que se trataba solo con saber que estaba recostaba enzima de Edward perdía la concentración.

Estaba incomoda no podía ponerme cómoda, el puede tener la piel muy sedosa y todo lo que se parezca, pero sigue teniendo el cuerpo un tanto duro y me eso me tenia incomoda, trate de no moverme tanto para no incomodarlo y quiera apartarse, solo movía un poco mi trasero con movimientos leves para no ser tan obvia, pero había algo que me molestaba en la espalda y me subí un poco mas al pecho para que no me molestara, tanto me moví que quede con mi cabeza en su hombro.

Lo mire de reojo ya que tenia mas acceso a su rostro, pero el se hacia el desatendido pero yo se que igual se daba cuenta de que yo lo estaba mirando,

en un momento volví a mover el trasero para acomodarme de nuevo, no se pero hoy eran un día que no podía estar mucho rato en la misma posición y como me ponía estaba incomoda, en eso mire a Edward con cara de disculpa por moverme tanto por que yo se que aunque me mueva despacito o lentamente sabia que se daba cuenta que estaba incomoda, el me miro y me sostuvo la mirada y me di cuenta de que sus ojos dorados ya no estaban tan dorado estaban un poco bastante oscuro, a lo mejor le estaba dando sed eso quiere decir que va a tener que ir a cazar y dejarme sola un fin de semana con Alice y ella se aprovechara de eso y hará de las suyas.

Puse mi mano en la mejilla de el y el acuno su cara en mi mano y serró los ojos me acomode mejor para verle la cara mejor y el abrió sus ojos al instante y se acerco lentamente a mi para besarme, yo también me acerque para acortar la distancia y juntamos nuestro labios.

Me beso de una manera distinta era mas apasionado y mas demandante, y como yo no soy tonta me aproveche el momento al máximo me acomode mejor y puse mi mano en una de sus piernas para darme impulso y acomodarme en su regazo, no la quite y la deje allí para no caerme por que la mensa se movió al lado contrario quedando mi cuerpo el borde del sofá y cualquier movimiento en falso me caía de bruces, la otra mano la puse en el cuello de el para afirmarme mejor. Pase mi lengua por su labio inferior para profundizar el beso, cosa que el no puso queja ni se alejo todo lo contrario puso mano en la cintura pero por debajo de la blusa que llevaba y me acaricio toda la espalda, y la otra la puso en mi cuello acercarme mas a el, nuestra lenguas exploraban la boca de cada uno era excitante, hacia que la sangre me hirviera en el cuerpo y mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho, el aire me empezó a faltar izo que mi respiración se volviera un jaleo embarazoso.

Edward izo un movimiento para poder el quedar en sima de el pero fue un poco torpe porque yo casi caigo y me tuve que apoyar mas fuerte y mi mano se doblo y sin querer queriendo, le pase a llevar la entrepierna, el soltó un gruñido y me dejo pegada al sofá y siguió con el beso, pero todo lo bueno tiene que un final el se separo abruptamente.

Lo mire a la cara y me di cuenta que el estaba con la vista fija en mi pecho y mire hacia donde miro y me di cuenta de que tenia la blusa desabrochada no me di cuenta cuando me la desbrocho, me sonroje y me tape inmediatamente.

-Lo siento bella me deja llevar, pero tu tienes toda la culpa- me explico, aun estaba trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-Yo la culpa, si tú eras el que se acerco para besarme- me defendí.

-Pero eras tu la que movía a cada cinco minutos su culito, tu estabas provocándome- se puso serio en un instante.

-No te entiendo yo solo estaba tratando de acomodarme por que estaba incomoda- me trate de explicar por que yo no soy de piedra y tengo que moverme de ves en cuando.

-Pero párese que lo estuvieras asiendo apropósito, por que cada ves te frotabas mas en mi entrepiernas- eso me dejo helada si creía que no podía sonrojarme mas del oque estaba muy equivocada paresia un farolito.

-UPS… no fue mi intención- tartamudee, después de un rato cuando logre sacar un poco de voz.

-Pero tu me besaste en ves de decir que parara de frotarme mi culo en tu entrepierna y listo- contra a taque pero tuve que apartar la mirada de el por vergüenza.

-No soy humano pero soy hombre y a veces el auto control no es suficiente cuan tengo una novia irresistible y mas enzima se frota en mi – dijo con su risa estampada en la cara – y lo de profundizar también fue tu provocación hasta desbrochaste casi toda la camisa que llevo puesta – mostró la camisa y me di cuenta de que era cierto, aunque paresia un niño pequeño excusándose –tu tienes tanta culpa como yo – de nuevo se puso serio, estoy casi segura que el es un bipolar.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no pude por que sabia que si hablaba me pondría a reír y el terminaría careándose, en eso desvíe la mirada de cara para mirar su dorso que estaba semi descubierto por lo botones desabrochados y la vista era espectacular era ver un adonis, me mordí el labio y me acerque hacia la tentación con la intención de tocarle su maravilloso dorso, puse mi mano en su pecho, pero no duro ni un segundo y el. me la quito de enzima y se sentó en el sillón y se abrocho la camisa, el descarado eso no tiene perdón, yo toda frustrada me recorte nuevamente en el sillón y puse mis manos arriba de la cabeza mientras esperaba que el terminara de arreglarse.

-No te vas a arreglar la blusa- me dijo cuando se dio vuelta para encararme después que se había arreglado, y yo ni me inmute con el comentario

-Me da pereza, además así estoy mejor- dije con una sonrisa en la cara, me miro sin ninguna reexpresión en el rostro.

-Si es lo que quieres… después no estés alegando que te sientes congestionada por andar destapada – se poso al lado mío en la misma posición que yo, pero con un brazo en el estomago y el otro arriba de la cabeza y me ignoro.

-Después no te enojes si por las noches no te dejo que me des apapachos – estaba toda enrabiada, me tape con la manta que había el pecho, sin abrochar mi blusa, toda frustrada por el trato de Edward hacia mi persona, se que estaba actuando como una pendeja mal criada, pero no quería actuar maduramente. Al parecer estaba en el periodo premenstrual por que las emociones estaban a mil.

Seguimos viendo la televisión, ya no savia en que iba la película o si era otra, pero a ratos lo volvía a mirar y se veía tieso como si estuviera debatiéndose con su conciencia, eso me izo sentirme culpable como lo trate, yo se que le cuesta retenerse por que tiene miedo de hacerme daño, pero tiene que entender de que aunque el quiera no puede hacerme daño, me quede observándolo y inconscientemente saque el brazo pera acariciarle el rostro con delicadeza para relajarle el rostro.

Me miro intensamente, el tenia los ojos oscuros, eso izo que mi corazón se acelerara sin ninguna razón. Me tomo la mano que tenia en su rostro con dulzura y la beso, luego me tiro hacia el con fuerza pero con delicadeza a la ves, emitió un gruñido por lo bajo y volvió a besarme pero con desesperación, quito la manta que me cubría y me tomo la cintura para acensarme mas a el.

Mi respiración en se volvió un jaleo vergonzoso, me hirvió la sangre en el cuerpo de nuevo, no sentí frío en ningún momento.

Lo rodee su cuello con mis brazos no sabia cuento iba a durar este arranque de pasión de el, pero yo iba a aprovecharlo hasta el máximo. Su respiración se volvió entre cortada cuando empezó a bajar por mi garganta, se acomodo mejor y quedo enzima mío trato de no hacer mucha presión con su cuerpo, beso, lamió mi cuello, y bajo con húmedos besos hasta el escote de mis pechos, yo solté un jaleo, izo que el volviera a besar mi boca.

Baje mis manos hacia su pecho para desabrochar la camisa, creí que mis manos estarían temblando por lo nervios, pero fueron todo lo contrario, fueron bien ágiles, pero el estaba mas ansioso por que me ayudo a sacársela y la tiro al suelo, me quede admirándolo y le toque el pecho bien esculpido de el y lo abrase como impulso para sentirlo mas cerca, el se levanto conmigo en brazos para quedar el sentado y yo en su regazo, me termino de sacar la blusa, me aferre a el y le bese el cuello con desesperación, soltó un gemido, y me volvió a tirar al sofá y poso sus manos en mis caderas en el borde de mis vaqueros y me los desabrocho acaricio mi vientre y me los comenzó a abajar con vacilación y en eso me miro y pregunto:

-Estas lista

Solo asistí no me salían palabras, lo ayude a quitármelos yo también estaba igual o mas ansiosa que el, después que quitármelos me contemplo, a mi me dio un poco de vergüenza, se acerco a mi y me beso el hombro, me bajo el tirante del hombro para tener mayor acceso de que tenia y me daba puros besos húmedos por el hombro y el cuello bajo a mi pecho, y yo jadea y lo único que hacia era decir su nombre entrecortadamente, estaba completamente húmeda, hasta podía sentir el olor de esta.

Me di cuenta de que el estaba muy vestido y yo muy desnuda y yo quería estar a la par a el, con rapidez baje las manos que todavía tenía en su cuello y las posicione en el botón de sus vaqueros para desabrocharlo, y entre jadeos le dije:

-Quieres ir a la pieza para que estemos mas cómodo-le ronronee en el oído, el solo atino asistir con la cabeza y me tomo entre sus brazos y en una velocidad inhumana me llevo al cuarto, me acostó con delicadeza en la cama se tiro enzima mío sin hacer mucha presión en mi cuerpo, entrelazo sus dedos con los míos y llevo una de mis manos a su boca y la beso, subió por mi brazo hasta el hombro, me levanto un poco y puso mis manos que tenia el agarrada en su espalda y el me abrazo, acaricio mi espalda mientras besaba mi cuello, desabrocho el sostén que llevaba puesto y lo quito por mis brazos, y yo con vergüenza no deje que me mirara y lo abrase para cubrirme, el río entre dientes ante mi gesto, y me desenvolvió los brazos de su alrededor con calma y dulzura y me miro fijamente

-Por que tanta vergüenza si eres la mujer mas hermosa que han visto mis ojos-mi regalo una sonrisa torcida, se veía tan hermoso- no me prives de observar tu belleza eso me pone nervioso y a la ves ansioso por tener tu cuerpo.

Me recostó de vuelta en la cama y deslizo su mano por ni pecho con dulzura, toco unos de mis erectos pezones, se me escapo un gemido ante su tacto, siguió deslizándola por mi estomago hasta mi vientre, antes de que siguiera avanzando se la tome y la subí hasta mi pecho izquierdo.

-Sientes – le susurre

Bajo su cara hasta el pecho y apoyo la cabeza en el, para escuchar mas de cerca los latidos de mi corazón que estaban a mil ante su tacto.

-¿Crees que algún día se tranquilicen cuando tus manos me toquen?-pregunte con un susurro

-Espero que no por que son música para mis oídos- contesto todavía con su cabeza en mi pecho.

Me estremecí después de un rato cuando logre calmar mi corazón y ya había ya bajado lar revoluciones. El se dio cuenta y se levanto enseguida, y en eso yo me acerque rápidamente a el para abrasarlo y que no se alejara de mi, ya que estaba muy cómoda con el entre mis brazos, me levanto la barbilla para mirarme y me volvió a besarme.

-Terminemos lo que empezamos- balbució aun contra mis labios.

Mi corazón latió desesperadamente de nuevo, la sangre se fue a mi rostro y después a todo el cuerpo. Me tendió de nuevo en la cama y me beso los labios apasionadamente empezó a decender, jugo con uno de mis pezones yo estaba excitada nuevamente baje mis manos a sus pantalones para bajárselos, el se levanto para hacerlo mas rápido y bacilo en el ultimo momento, me lo pueden creer, se quedo rígido en su lugar me miro y puso los ojos como platos.

-Que sucede- dije ya con frustración

-Charlie-susurro

Fue como un balde de agua fría, me costo reaccionar me incorpore rápidamente sentándome en la cama.

-¿donde viene?, ¿ya llego?- me puse nerviosa

-Esta doblando la esquina esta por llegar-respondió rápidamente. yo todavía estaba en shock

-Vístete- me ordeno después de un rato, al darse cuenta que yo no reaccionaba.

Empecé a buscar mi ropa y no la encontraba, en empecé a desesperar lo único que encontré fue mi sostén.

-Están abajo- me recordó- yo voy por ellos no me demoro- no terminaba la frase y desapareció por la puerta en una velocidad inhumana, no alcance a colocarme el sostén cuando el apareció devuelta en la pieza hasta con la camisa puesta abotonada y con mis ropas en sus manos.

-Que eres rápido –dije nerviosamente, mientras trataba de colocarme el sostén pero lo podía me temblaban mucho las manos, Edward noto mi nerviosismo y se acerco a mi y me ayudo, me tendió la blusa y me la coloque, pero no podía con los botones todavía me temblaban las manos, Edward me tomo las manos y las dejo a un costado y me ayudo a abotonarla no se demoro ni cinco segundos y ya había terminado.

-El pantalón- dije rápidamente me lo tendió y lo comencé a poner-AH!!! Estoy nerviosa- me queje, no me podía poner los pantalones correctamente me tropéese dos veces tratando de ponérmelos, además de los patosa que soy el nerviosismo me lo ponía peor, me los abroche como pude y mire a Edward que tenia el cierre abierto y acerque a el y se lo subí el me que do mirando pero no le di importancia.

-Como luzco – redije después de arreglarme en pelo

-Perfecta… un poco exaltada pero perfecta- dijo entre risas

Todo eso paso muy rápido, en cinco minutos estábamos ya listo bajando las escaleras cuando escuchamos como Charlie aparcaba en la entrada nos sentamos en el sillón con una distancia prudente, pero no por eso deje que no me tomara la mano

-Que frustración- gruñí cuando sentí la puerta abrirse

Edward río entre dientes y asistió ante mi frustración.

* * *

Esto fue un dia de ocio en el trabajo, como era vendedora no tenia mucho que hacer

y me dedicaba a escribir lemmons.... jajjajajjaja

soy rara lo se...

espero que le guste por que a mi me encanto....

DEJEN SU OPINION ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI

.

**Anis Weasley**

NO SE LES OLVIDE EL BOTONCITO VERDE


End file.
